


Room Service

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Dress Up, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Kiriwar's of the opinion that Gunji would make a terrible maid. Not that it stops him from trying...





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "uniform kink" square of my Season of Kink card. Beta by the ever wonderful LdyBastet! :)

“Hey! Hey, old man, wake up! What d’ya think? Does this look good on me?”

With a groan, Kiriwar opened his eyes then immediately shut them again. He counted to ten and carefully reopened them, but the abomination was still there in front of him and didn’t seem to be going anywhere. He let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Where the hell did you find that?”

“Found it in a whole box of stuff Papa Bitro had stashed away. Dunno why.”

Gunji had got his hands on a maid’s uniform. The kind of frilly, skimpy, completely impractical kind you only saw in sex shops or pornos. Looking at the way the thin material strained to fit around Gunji’s body, Kiriwar could hazard a guess as to just why it had been hidden. It had probably seemed sensible to the boss to keep it out of sight from the idiot who tried to put his claws or cock in anything. The question was why the hell Arbitro even had it in the first place – did he use it when showing off his pets to potential customers? Or maybe he wore it himself when he was feeling extra kinky?

Now there was a nasty thought. Kiriwar shook his head quickly to rid himself of the mental image. 

The bed jolted, Gunji having kicked it after being ignored for a few seconds too long. “Hey, asshole, tell me how I look!”

“Like dogshit, now fuck off.”

A little harsh, but Kiriwar never had been one to pay a compliment when Gunji was being his usual annoying self. And it wasn’t like the damn thing was even a good fit – Gunji wasn’t quite as bulky as Kiriwar, but he was a hell of a lot more built than most of the half-starved losers running around Toshima, and the uniform had obviously been designed for someone far more slender. With bigger tits, too. The lacy neckline dipped down way too low, exposing Gunji’s chest tattoos for all to see.

Not that it was all bad – the mass of scrappy petticoats that could charitably be called a skirt rode up high on Gunji’s hips, and when he turned around, Kiriwar got an eyeful of Gunji’s well-defined arse. He hadn’t bothered with underwear, which meant the only thing marring the view was a black line of elastic running along the side of his arse to hold up the fishnets Gunji had paired the ensemble with. Kiriwar ran his tongue along a sharp canine as his cock started to take an interest. Now that was something he could work with.

“Ok, maybe not complete dogshit.” He added quickly to stop Gunji from wandering off and finding someone else to play with. “But even your pea-brain’s gotta admit you’re not the maid type.”

Gunji’s face lit up. “Then I’ll just have to convince you! I’ll give you a real good service, just you wait!”

With that, Gunji swung himself on to Kiriwar’s lap, letting Kiriwar finally see the little maid’s cap perched clumsily on top of his hair in the process. Gunji pulled out a little feather duster from… somewhere. Kiriwar couldn’t tell exactly from where, and was pretty sure he didn’t want to know the answer. Then Gunji started to wave the damn thing around wildly, shoving the duster right in Kirwar’s face. The mass of feathers immediately got into Kiriwar’s nose and mouth, making him force Gunji’s arm back from his face before he choked.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Cleaning!”

“Seems more like you’re trying to kill me. Start lower, dumbass!”

Grumbling as he did so, Gunji lowered the duster to Kirwar’s chest and started again. The movement was far gentler this time, feathers rustling as they brushed against the material of Kiriwar’s t-shirt. Maybe a little too gentle for Kiriwar’s liking – if Gunji was going to tease him that way, then he really wanted to feel it. So he pushed Gunji back to give him enough room to strip off the offending shirt, then settled back and let him carry on.

At the very least, Gunji seemed to be really getting into the role of a maid. He started to hum to himself as he worked, throwing in the odd string of nonsense about cleaning while lightly flicking the duster over Kiriwar’s chest. The feathers were pleasingly ticklish as they brushed against his bare skin, and Kiriwar sucked in a breath as the duster was rubbed over his nipples. The reaction seemed to amuse Gunji, so he repeated the motion over and over, almost to the point of pain, until he finally pulled back the duster to reveal how the nipples had hardened into nubs.

Eventually, the duster trailed its way down the length of Kiriwar’s torso to hover over his crotch. Gunji tilted his head and smiled in a way that he probably thought looked cute and harmless to match his maid image but actually came far closer to a hungry leer, then unzipped Kiriwar. The feathers were immediately put to work, running up and down the length of his cock. The surprising thing was always how stiff they were when pressed up against the sensitive skin, and the amount of force behind each stroke; Kiriwar found himself suppressing a full-body shudder as Gunji used them to tease at his balls.

“Du… Dusting’s not all you can do, is it?”

Gunji slipped his tongue out, wetting his lips. “Promised I’d give you a good service and you’re going to get it!”

With that, the duster was thrown aside and Gunji bent down to lap at Kiriwar’s cock instead. Gunji was always far more tolerable when his mouth was full, and Kiriwar relaxed into it, grunting in approval as Gunji swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He resisted the urge to reach out and force Gunji’s head down, making him take Kiriwar’s entire length in one go. Apparently, Gunji was really getting into his little roleplay, taking far more care in how he handled Kiriwar’s cock than usual and actually taking the time to tease things out, instead of trying to stuff the whole thing down his throat at once like he normally did. Kiriwar let out a loud grunt as Gunji licked the sensitive spot just under the head – maybe they’d need to hang on to the outfit once they were done after all.

If he didn’t stop Gunji soon, he was going to come right there and then, and the view he’d had from under the skirt earlier had already given Kiriwar certain ideas of how he wanted this to go. He fisted a hand in Gunji’s hair, pulling his head back and encouraging him to sit back up on his lap. Gunji seemed happy to comply, immediately lining himself up with Kiriwar’s cock and letting it slide between his cheeks. Kiriwar got a hand under the skirt, kneading roughly at the flesh of Gunji’s arse. “You’re really getting off on this, huh? But that’s enough cleaning for now.” 

Gunji wiggled his hips. “Wanna stick that thing in me?”

“Yeah, you’ve got the right idea.” Kiriwar brought his hand round to the side and snapped the black garter elastic as hard as he could manage. “Go get the lube. Top drawer.”

“Why? You don’t normally give a fuck about that.”

“Because last time you spent forever bitching about how much your arse hurt and I don’t want to put up with your whining again, so go. Get. The. Lube.”

The skirts raised up even higher as Gunji pushed himself off the bed to go fetch it, and Kiriwar gave his cock a few quick strokes as he enjoyed the view. Then it was just a matter of a few minutes work to slick up his fingers and prep Gunji – not too much, Kiriwar wasn’t that kind, after all – and then he was sliding his cock deep inside Gunji’s arse. Gunji barely waited to adjust to the intrusion before he started to push his hips back and roughly lower himself up and down on Kiriwar’s cock. Apparently, his earlier patience was all used up. Kiriwar pushed the skirts back as Gunji continued to ride him, giving him a clearer view of Gunji’s cock. The tip was red and flushed, precome leaking out, and Kiriwar couldn’t resist reaching out and twisting it in his palm. Gunji moaned and threw his head back in response, so Kiriwar did it again, then again and again, torturing it until Gunji came, leaking over his hand and on to the uniform. Kiriwar wiped his hand on the soft material as well, just to add to the mess, then came too after a few short, violent thrusts, emptying himself inside Gunji.

The room fell quiet for a few minutes, Kiriwar waiting until they’d both got their breath back before speaking again. 

“You know… Bitro’s going to want that back. Without your come stains on it.”

“Hah? You made me come on it, you can fix it!”

Kiriwar grinned and fingered the stained material, shaking his head. “You’re the maid, right? It’s your job to clean it.”

After a few stuttered false starts, Gunji let out a stream of indistinguishable curses and pushed himself off the bed. Kiriwar grinned to himself as he folded his arms behind his head and watched Gunji storm from the room. At the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder where this mysterious box was and just what else Arbitro had hidden it. Might be worth finding out…


End file.
